


Too Late

by AshleyHChan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Guilt, How did Bucky react to Tony's death?, M/M, mentions of civil war, too late for everthing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan
Summary: 他总是想着会有机会做更多的事情，但一切都太迟了。





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> 没有开始，没有结束，一篇短打。

事情发生得太过突然，他只记得上一秒自己还拿着新的手臂，下一秒就穿越一个金色的圆圈来到一片废墟之中。这是他从未来过的一个地方，远方有一片湖，眺望时甚至还能见到一片青葱森林，他不由得憎恨那个破坏了这份平静的那个人，就算他还没有搞清楚那人到底是谁。  
战士的本让他迅速理清现场的情况，史蒂夫咬着牙颤颤巍巍地向他们走来，背后跟着脱掉面甲的托尼·斯塔克和索尔。布满血污和灰尘的人盯着他们，不可置信的眼神里头夹杂着希望和释然。巴基不知道他们做了什么，但是他知道这场会面让人欣慰。还没等到他和史蒂夫说上话，甚至伸手抓住那个摇摇欲坠的美国队长时，后者已经摆好了冲锋的姿态。一手持着发誓再也不扔下的盾牌，一只手呼唤能够召唤雷电的铁锤。他站在人群中，突然想起关于咆哮突击队的一些事情——似乎真的太久了。  
在复仇者集结的口号下，所有人都开始冲锋。巴恩斯觉得这方法实在是有点愚蠢，但是大规模战役或许就只能这样了吧，毕竟他也没经历过。一道光从他身边经过，喷射出来的火焰差点点燃了他手臂上捆着的黑色皮料。他的目光随着那道光直奔天空。那是托尼·斯塔克的身影。  
上一次他见到他已经是三年前，那个时候他的额头同样带着血污，眼神都是不甘和气愤。在西伯利亚的九头蛇基地中，他因为斯塔克的恨意而感受到了深切的恐惧，对死亡的恐惧。在执行这么多年暗杀任务、冰冻沉睡和洗脑之后，他第一次觉得自己可能真的要死去。可能这样死去是对自己最好的结果，而最后他和史蒂夫选择了一种极其残忍的方式再次伤害了对方。他因为自己活着而庆幸，也为自己没有真的死去感到悲哀。  
他一直在臆想再次见面会怎样，他们能不能坐下来，能不能聊两句，能不能让他说一声抱歉或者让斯塔克说一说他到底有多恨。可是他没想到竟然是这样的再会，他看到了他飞翔的姿态，而他的眼中只有那个可恨的人的模样。托尼·斯塔克目光的终点永远不会是一位杀父仇人。  
他从来没有任何一个机会去认真看看他，甚至在他死去的时候他也不敢上前去。他在远处望着史蒂夫的背影，他知道那个被遮挡着的，坐在地上奄奄一息的就是那位不可一世的骄傲天才。他羡慕那个穿着一身红蓝金盔甲的孩子，他可以冲到最前面去关心他，尽情抒发自己悲伤，和他说对不起，但是巴恩斯做不到。他跨不出第一步，总觉得不是现在，不是这个时候，他相信斯塔克不会就这样离开。只要等他醒来，在那个时候我就可以和他说那句对不起，而对方也会生气或者试图原谅他。  
“生命垂危。”他听到星期五这么说。  
太迟了，詹姆斯·巴恩斯想，真的太迟了。


End file.
